Pokemon disaster
by KING UNDER DOG
Summary: A boy who with unusual dreams of world conquests sets out to complete the task of being a Pokemon master, for very unorthodox reasons. Watch as William scotch bring chaos an destruction everything he goes... Or at the very least a mild headache.


If you lived in pallet town long enough you would start to notice a few things that always seemed to be a constant no matter what.

The mothers hanging out wet clothes to dry in the mornings, the wild ratatat sneaking into the local bakery driving the baker to chase them out with his esteemed Pokemon professor Samuel Oak easily forgeting everyone's gender(seriously even his grandson has to keep remainding him he's a boy!) .

An finally an the most recent was the young green haired boy being chased by a whole flock of piggy while throwing bread crumbs behind him as he ran like a madman with a horde of dough hungry Avies charging at him.

"You call that flying!, going that slow you'll never catch me alive you feather heads! " the boy taunted even though his legs felt like they would give out.

This just made the usually docile birds up their game an swarmed the boy talking him to the ground ripping an tearing out big fleshy chunks... Of bread.

They weren't attacking the boy at all, instead just going for their one true target the entire time, the brown bag he carried filled with freshly made bread straight from his boy family bakery.

The onlookers who watched didn't even seem to be remotely concerned for the 9 year old being suffocated by the flock of birds an just went about their day as usual,they had all long since gotten use to the boys antics.

This young man who was currently being used as a plate for the pidgey's breakfast was William Scotch, the local baker's only son an resident lunatic... Well lunatic in training, the title of senior lunatic was definitely still in professor Oak hand's .Seriously he still thought Gary was a girl an kept telling people that he time traveled once!.

His other nickname name amongst the other children of pallet town was "Pokemon disaster" a clearly less than creative spin off of the title given to only the most experienced, deceplined an accomplished Pokemon trainers in history.

The pidgey had finally ate trough all the bread, now vexed they began pecking at the boy as if doing so would get them more.

As you could clearly see William was no where near a Pokemon master,in fact one could almost Williams relationship with Pokemon to be bizarre at best.

Don't get him wrong this wasn't a story about a kind hearted kid who was just down on his luck who just couldn't find a single bond with a Pokemon, in the contrary actually at this point he could of easily persuaded one of the birds to be his Pokemon that he would one day use on his journey if he just focused all his efforts on just one.

The problem was... Well..He didn't just want one of them.. He wanted them all... Every last one of the feathery bastards who were currently lightly pecking at his face.

An more, so much MORE!

let's remember when you were a little child, probably a toddler an you heard that old Pokemon trainer lullaby that they would play at pre-school nap time over an over again cause the school was too lazy to rent a Barny song?.

Wait no, just me?, (shrugs)

Well imagine if you're the only highly impressionable kid who stayed awake long enough to memorize every line of that song down to a sub conscious level, an the line you remember the most kept playing in your head over an over an over everyday God damn day for over 6 years.

~you gotta catch'em all, gotta catch'em all, gotta catch'em all, Pokemon !~

William left eye twitched, whether from the strain of having the never ending ear worm in his head or from the birds pecking awfully close to it he didn't know, all he knew was that for as long as he could remember his life goal was to catch Pokemon, any Pokemon,of every type, hell even metapod were on his must have radar.

He didn't quite understand it himself, but just the thought that there were Pokemon out their that he didn't own bothered him to his core, an because of that he has spent the last few years "experimenting" different ways to manipulate an capture Pokemon, his latest attempt was to lore a entire flock of low level pidgey that he had learned to blend in with (more like annoy for years to the point the flock stopped caring if he was in their territory) into the nearby sperow territory on the other side of town an cause them to have a turf war with him planning on capturing the losers of the sparrow flock who would be too weak to fly away when he caught them.

Crazy right, well listen to this the reason non of the pidgy are seriously hurting the boy with their Pecks is because they had all been conditioned since they hatched to think of the boy as a reliable source of food, his father's bakery had the best bread in the region (or at least that's what his old man always bragged) an as such even at the age of 7 Williams has been taking bread without permission to feed every wild Pokemon he could find near town for almost 3 year's in a ploy to handicap them into not learning how to forage for food themselves to forced them to look to him for a easy meal, which saddly worked to some extent, the adult wild Pokemon were still too dangerous to go anywhere near an too wise to be manipulated but at the very least they don't seem as swift to tear him apart when he was near their young as they would most other humans, he saw that as progress!

the much younger Pokemon on the other hand were instantly hooked on the idea of visiting the boy for food they were too lazy to hunt just pidgey ,a couple sparrow's an the occasional meowth.

He would cackle all the while just thinking about how big his "army" was getting, meanwhile all the children an adults would just sweet drop at the boy who clearly needed a therapist.

Now if only he could get his hands on some actual poke balls.

Yeah that's right his big plan didn't even involve pokeballs, oh trust me he's tried time an time again to to get his hands on one but they were way out of the average 9 year olds budget an he was already using up his allowance on baking supplies so his father didn't notice his using up all they had in stock for his goal.

He tried stealing one but that only amounted to him be found out the very moment he tried to slip it into his an old geezer the travel items store owner sure could get a pep in his step when he chased him out of the store with his cane.

This had been over 2 years ago an the heat had mostly gone an he was technically allowed back -under careful watch of course -as the ban had run its course long ago.

aside from getting banded for 6 month's an grounded for 2 month's he didn't regret any of it,if anything he was irritated at the old man for getting in the way of his DESTINY!.

couldn't he see his actions were just hindering his God give right to rule all Pokemon as their lord an master!?.

everytime he walked by the store he always gave the store clerk the middle finger an he the elder would shake his cane threateningly at him with a vile slur or insult in return. An as a counter the boy would us words that would get him a week's grounding if his departed mother were still around to hear him, his father had long since gotten use to his son's "colourful " language years ago an realized grounding him wouldn't stop him from using extremely disrespectful 'yo mama' jokes to rile up the clerk.

As all things that happened as a neer constant in pallet, the fights had practically become tradition by now,so no one even batted an eye when they saw the bakers boy getting into a glaring match with the cranky old store owner

Whatever,when he had the entire kanto regions Pokemon population bowing down to him they'll see it was a mistake to not give him what he wanted!

He could just see it now, him ridding on a obedient Hoho over the region then land on his throat room sarounded by only my best an most loyal Pokemon as he's feed cheerys by only the most beautiful women who just happen to all resemble that ash kids mom -in really skimpy maid outfits - Yep definitely adding her to the harem when I'm running the place.

Clearly she wants him ,after all when he told her all this on Ash's 9th birthday party and she only looked MILDLY creeped out instead of the usual routine calling his dad to take him home an have a long talk about "boundaries ".

Yep, definitely gonna happen, he's already told Ash who was equally as creeped out by the boy as his mother that he should start calling him dad from now so it wouldn't be too awkward when he officialy marries his mom.

William for the life of him couldn't understand why Ash got upset an gave him a black eye after that,he was just trying to make it easier on he needed a positive male romole in his life,he was just trying to fill in that role, he was 8 month's older than him after all.

Maybe he should promise to raise his bedtime, maybe that will get him to come around to the idea.

A thought for another time.

Right now he was dusting himself off as the pidgey were finished pecking him an just all sat around him expectantly as if he would magically pull out another loaf from thin air.

Despite not actually being captured by him the pidgey were surprisingly obedient if it meant they could be rewarded with bread afterwards,even the one or two sparrow in this group were behaving now that William had gotten up an looked at them with that excited gleam in his eyes.

They already knew the drill an took to the sky before he even had to say anything.

The average person would find it strange or even morbid to see over a dozen flying type Pokemon chasing a child cackling like a lunatic as they strained their tiny wings chasing the child all over the residents of pallet the site was just about as ordinary as can be.

After all it was just the baker's boy "training" with "his" Pokemon again, nothing strange.

William was finally tackled by the flock again only this time ended up falling into a river where he was swarmed by the many magikarp he also feed in the pursuit his always drooled at the level of power that would be in his grubby little hands when just one evolved.

Definitely worth all the month's bribing their loyalty with bread was so easy infact that William wondered if all it took to get get gariodos to obey you was to be nice to it while it was still in its worthless first form, a theory he definitely planned to exploit, goodness knows he's probably been giving them the most attention anyone in pallet town ever did. They practically worshipped him.

As they should.

While thinking all this the magikarps an the birds seemed to be having a tug of war over who was gonna keep the boy for the day as the water Pokemon pulled down an the flying Pokemon pulled up. All the while the boy cackled louder.

A totally normal day in pallet town indeed

"mommy what's wrong with that kid? " a 7 year old girl asked her mother as the passed the river carrying groceries an she noticed the tug of war between birds an fish over a green haired boy who seemed to be off in his own world giggling something about powerful flying blue fish.

"don't look sweety I don't want you to catch...whatever in mew's name is wrong with that boy"the mother said pushing her daughter a head of her to get as far away from the river as possible, especially when the boy started going on about a fantasy of his purposing to her neighbor Delila ketchem an swearing to raise Ash as if he we're his own...

"mom what does he mean by giving Ash little brothers an sisters? "

"it means we're not inviting him to your 8th birthday party dear or even talk to him ,got it"

More cackling was herd in the background along with incoherent babbling about having the store clerk put in a dungeon for getting in the way of destiny.

The girl didn't question it an hurried alone with her mother to get far far away.

"MWAHAHAHA!"

Maybe they should consider moving?.

XXXXXXXXXX

At a two story home connected to a popular bakery a man just in his mid-thirties sighed into his chair exhausted from a long day of baking. Whipping his slightly damp from sweat brown hair off his forehead he gazed at the TV trying his hardest to not think about what sort of mischief his son was no doubt up to that day.

Mr. Scotch was a simple grew up with normal dreams of opening his own bakery, marrying a nice normal girl and having nice normal healthy children who would take over his business when he was too old.

But as we all know reality can be very unpredictable. His bakery was his pride an joy an his bread was definitely a constant element in every citizen of pallets kitchen.

But that's where the good news stopped.

Oh he did manage to find a nice girl to settle down with an have children but she had passed away giving birth to his youngest child leaving him three children without a mother an him without a loving wife.

Not that he would ever blame his son for his wife's passing, he knew his wife would have complications in giving birth after their second daughter, they knew the risk in having another child an took it non the less.

After he lost her he had to man up an take on the heavy role as both provider an nurturer for his children, a task that only seemed to get more complicated as his children got older leaving him sometimes feeling strained an he didn't regret it though - his wife's ghost would probably find some way to haunt him if he even resented any of their children- no he loved all of them, even when they're probably causing his hair to fall out dealing with them.

His eldest was always head strong an boastful,always believing her way was the right way of doing things and wouldn't take no for an answer when she set her mind on something she wanted. He knew he was guilty of spoiling her due to being his first born an should of seen to it that this behavior was nipped at the bud years ago when she would refuse to share her toys with her siblings, In his defense he was too busy trying to juggle his business which was still young back then an grieving the loss of his beloved wife.

Ironing out the bad behavior of his children took the back seat to these things.

His second child was probably his only hope for decent grandchildren - hah!,as if he would let any boy get close - she like her sister shared his brown hair an but had the complete opposite in personality, she was very kind and caring ,very proper with a sense of cleanliness and manners, she was easily the most mature of all his children an it showed in her mannerisms an vocabulary that far exceeds the average 12 year old.

He would always grin in pride whenever she would happily give him her report card showing a long list of A+'s. Tho that grin would always end up looking forced when it was his eldest's turn to hand over her... sub-par grades, he didn't even know it was possible to get an E?.

His youngest would always just throw his in the garbage so he honestly didn't even know where to put him book smarts wise.

Specking of his youngest he could already feel his migraine getting worse just thinking about his one an only son.

Again he would like to just repeat,he loved ALL his children, no matter what. But even a saint would be driven to a breaking point dealing with his last was the trouble maker of his nest, he couldn't go a week without getting a phone call from poor Ms. Ketchum who was probably just one more marriage proposal away from putting a restraining order on his son who seem to be infatuated with the single mother.

Aside from that, his son had an unusual obsession with Pokemon an definitely not in the same way most children did, whenever he saw one he would get a disturbing look in his eyes like he hadn't drank any water for days an that Pokemon was a bottle of water that he just had to have.

He didn't even want to get into the feud his son had managed to gain with the items store clerk.

Mr. Scotch signed once more thinking about his son.

he was easily the most recognizable of all his children -not just because he was on most parents "do not play with list" for their kids- but also because he easily looked to be the most related to their departed mother, he had her light green hair an pale skin, in contrast to his father an sisters who mostly took after their father who had olive tan skin, an dark brown hair.

They did all share one thing from their father, the brown eyes, it was a very prominent genetic in 's family,it was actually a rare colour to have, most people had a variety of every colour in the rainbow to end up with as eye colour's from orange to purple.

Blue was considered very common.

He fondly remembered simpler times when he was a boy an all he had to worry about were the town's delinquent's calling him butter scotch due to his last name an butter scotch-brown eyes. He didn't mind really.

His future wife an massive crush at the time though the nickname was cute.

Mr. Scotch leaned further into his chair as the sound of heavy rain drops were heard outside, it had been raining for a while now as was the main reason he decided to close his store early,no one would want to buy bread in this weather.

he knew his children would be here any-

"father,I'm home"

"dad I'm hungry! ,make me sandwich "

-second.

Looking away from his TV he saw both his daughters at the doorway looking slightly damp from the rain but aside from that completely fine.

His second child Grace looked angelic as always even with her short an usually neatly combed hair now damp an slightly dripping over her modest white sundress that she had a habit of wearing whenever she went to garden in their back yard or volunteering at the local Pokemon center to help tend to wounded Pokemon after school.

how he managed to make such a sweetheart from his own flesh and blood was beyond him, definitely all her mother's genes at work with that one.

His eldest Lorindena or just lorin as she refused to be called by her full name was another story, while his 12 year old dressed very conservative an modest his first born had the tendency to dress in clothes -that she made him pay for - that would make most father's with a 13 year old daughter today she wore a pair of blue shorts that wear definitely too short for his liking an a red top that showed off -to who? - a small bit of her lower belly, the long red an white striped socks she wore under white sneakers didn't help either.

She was practically a pedophiles wet dream an it worried him greatly any time she stepped out the door.

She whipped her long curly hair that reached down to her back out of her face an looked at him expectantly, must of legitimately expected him to get up off him chair that very moment to make her a sandwich... An he was too much of a push over to deny her.

Sighing once more he got up to make them all something to eat when the door opened again revealing his last child, William.

As always he wore his plain old white shirt that somehow always manage to end up covered in stains from his Pokemon related miss-adventures and blue jean shorts that was always rolled up at the edges to the top of his knees ,not because of fashion ,his boy probably didn't even know what that word was to helped him move faster so that when one of his hair-brained skems failed he could run like no tomorrow.

Say you what you want about his boys unhealthy hobby but all that running for his life definitely made his boy quick on his feet.

Looking at his only male child he couldn't help but sigh at what he saw,even though he was clearly soaked to the bone an tracking mud on the floor,his son had a wide ear to ear smile on his face.

Dear mew,what had he done this time?

"Father prepare a feast for this joyous occasion! " he said somehow managing to grin even wider making Lorin roll her eyes an Grace giggle an her little brother's antics.

'joyous occasions' were what the Scotch family had realized was just William's way of saying he did something incredibly stupid an didn't wined up in a hospital.

Rubbing the bridge between his eye Mr. Scotch resisted a sigh an looked his grinning son with best fake encouraging smile his tired body could produce "that's great son, what was it this time, managed to outrun a nest of beedrill again or did you take another try at catching a butterfree by dive bombing it from off the top of a cliff.

Not too long ago his words would of given him a stroke with worry for his son's safety but he knew his son had done far worse an than the things he was describing were the bare minimum compared to the top 5 things his son just barely survived doing. Like the time he tried to ride a wild torros that he had thought after seeing people ride them in carnivals would be easy to domesticate .

He swore he would loose all his hair before reaching 40 from just thinking about how badly that day could of gone. He thanked his wife who was obviously looking out for her children from up above that the worst William got from that was a broken ankle when the bull flipped him off.

Shaking his head -an flashing water on his sisters - William answered with a look of pure excitement on his face "she said she would agree ! " he shouted.

He knew he shouldn't ask, he knew it would only make his head ache ten times worse but his curiosity just had to know "who are you talking about will?, an what do mean they agreed ? "

His son was hopping up an down now like he was gonna explode with joy.

"Ms. Ketchum finally said she would agree to marrying me!" the 9 year old announced with glee making his entire families jaws drop an eyes bulge.

"WHAT?! " 3/4th of the Scotch family shouted as the boy explained how this.. this. Whatever in hell this is happened.

Xxxxxxxxx

Delila ketchum was just finished making her and her son some of her special soup, it was her specialty at her restaurant after all an she felt it was necessary considering the weather outside had just turned from sunny to rainy, the last thing she wanted was for her baby boy to catch a cold.

That's when she heard a knock at the door.

Reaching for the door handle she wondered just who in the world would be crazy enough to still be outside while it was purring this hard.

The minute her mind thought the word 'crazy' stress lines that weren't there before suddenly appeared on her usually young an vibrant face as she realized exactly who was on the other side of the door.

In the back of her mind she pondered the idea of turning off all the lights pretending the house was empty so the uninvited guest would go away but her better nature won out realizing that she didn't have the heart to leave any child out in the rain .

So despite not wanting to she opened her front door to see a soaking weed grass-green haired boy who looked up at her with what he most of thought was a suave smile but it reality just looked like he was suffering a muscle spasm on his face as he was shaking from the cold.

Against her better judgement she let William in an close the door behind him. She gave him a towel to dry off with an offered him soup to warm himself with. She had to suppress a shudder when he said 'but of course, what man wouldn't want his woman's warm cooking after a long day' then proceeded to scarf down the bowl she placed down in front of him.

In the back of mind she was grateful for once that she had bought her son that dumb game console he had wanted for his birthday months ago, if not Ash wouldn't be in his room upstairs an would instead be getting into another fight with boy in front of her who just plain wouldn't take a hint that she wasn't interested. Ever.

He was 9 for mew's sake!

That didn't seem to stop him from reefering her as 'the misses' or 'his wifu?' wherever he went causing her such embarrassment an no doubt teasing for her own son.

"that was delicious deer, way better than whatever my dad usually heats up in the microwave, he's terrible at anything without flour I tell yah " Williams said patting his full belly in content, which probably wouldn't last long due to his very high metabolism,but it was definitely a good appetizer.

Sighing Delila filled up another bowl trying her best to ignore his strange words an just focus on her soup praying the rain would stop soon so she wouldn't feel any guilt kicking him out.

"so now that we finally have so alone time -"

Oh she did not like the sound of that.

"- an the boy is up stairs no doubt hitting the books to make us proud -"

Not even close, have you seen his last report card, I didn't even know you could get E 's! .wait what does he mean US.

"-we finally have time to talk about wedding plans, now I know your nervous about it with is why your always skittish about verbally excepting my personals but I think it's time we set a date -"

Oh no not this shi-crap again.

"-i was thinking we could having a marriage outside of kanto, maybe on one of the orange islands, due to their customs an traditions the age limit for marriage is 10-"

The fuck?!

"-if only other regions were so sophisticated as they are when it comes to marriage laws, so that means we only have to wait another week for my next birthday darling before you can proudly have my last name an one day children"

She nearly spit up her soup just at the vile thought of that.

"oh darling " William said walking over to her taking the womans hands into his own, "I can't wait until we're old an grey counting our many grand children"

OK enough, this had to stop now before she vomited.

"that's ah great ..an all but" she began choosing her words very carefully, being blunt with the boy never worked before but maybe she could trick him, "I can't "

She like lifted her hand silencing the boy from protesting, "for a reason! " she said stalling for a excuse besides the obvious ones,"I can't marry you because ...ah well.. You not a Pokemon master! " she said blurting out the very first thing that came to mind. It was a poor excuse but by the look on the boys face he bought it an she rolled with it. "I'm can't marry anyone bellow the title of Pokemon master" she lied through her teeth. "it's tradition, only someone like that could ever be my husband " she finished hoping he would buy the bag of nonsense.

"really?" he asked tilting his head.

"yup really, I'd totally marry you if you were but you aren't so too bad so sad, it's best you move on, I hear professor Oak's granddaughter is single though " she said willing to throw some innocent little girl under the bus to get rid of her little problem.

"wait what about your ex, didn't you marry someone before to make Ash?" he asked sounding slightly bitter at the thought of another man ever laying they're hands on 'his' woman.

"adopted " she lied smoothly, without skipping a beat claiming her own son was just some orphan she picked up.

This seemed to stump William for a moment as he stood there seemingly in deep thought, Delila tried to look like she was heart broken herself so it would make him not feel too bad about having his dreams - tho morbid - crushed.

Only for her to look slightly worried when he looked back at her with a determined gleam in his brown eyes. "so you can only marry a Pokemon master?" he asked her clenching his knuckles.

"yeah so it best you just move on a find some other girl-"

"I'll do it" an with those words Delila ketchum could already feel her plan backfiring.

"what? "

"I'll become a Pokemon master, so you'll marry me" the boy said more determined than he ever was in his entire short life.

Delila knew it was impossible, she knew that goal had been tried for an failed hundreds of times by actually skilled trainers even older than her ,he logically stood no chance an she should be celebrating that the thorn in her side would one day be gone to try an accomplish that fruitless wild goose chase, but the look in the boys eyes told of a resolve to do just that.

She suddenly didn't feel to comfortable about her plan. She had to nip this now. Leaning down to his level she tried her best to make him see reason.

"l-look you don't have to do that, just find a nice girl your age-"

She was cut off by the boy placing a hurried inexperienced kiss on her open lips cause him to blush wildly an her to look extremely mortified,she stayed frozen even as the boy ran out the front door shouting like a mad man in the rain.

"YOU HEARD THAT WORLD!, I'LL BECOME A POKEMON MASTER!"

Ms. Ketchum in the meanwhile was scrubbing her mouth out in the sink with soap praying to any God that would listen that she was just having a nightmare.

Xxxxxxxxxx

After telling his story William fully expected a celebrity feast, he had finally gotten 'his woman ' to agree to marriage, sure he had to become a Pokemon master first but he was sure he could pull it off no sweat, beat a few gyms, knock down a champion or two, easy-peazy.

His family had a mix of reactions from his tale.

His eldest sister was on the floor bawling her eyes out with laughter looking like she was just told the worlds greatest joke. His second sister looked slightly down cast for some reason an stayed quiet through out the whole story.

His father looked like he was having a headache that transcended human understanding as he rubbed his slightly balding head with both his hands. If he had been a smoker there was no doubt Mr. Scotch would off emptied an entire pack by now.

William just looked at all the responses with a raised eyebrow, why weren't they celebrating?, he practically had a wife now.

It's not like becoming a Pokemon master was hard right?.

It would take a month tops...

Right?.


End file.
